


What I Hate About You

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [21]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Sex, F/M, House Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 32





	What I Hate About You

Elide decided she hated parties almost as much as she hated Lorcan Salvaterre.

She hated the way her body would sing when his fingers brushed along her and she hated the way his stupid hair fell out of his equally stupid bun. She also hated the way he looked at her, like she was all consuming and he couldn’t keep his eyes off her. She hated how tall he was and she hated the way she loved his tattoos, brutal and as harsh as he was but how they somehow softened him. She hated the way that she would accidentally touch him and his skin was like heated silk beneath her hands. She hated his lips and how she wished she could kiss them. She hated that little smirk of his that he knew she was weak for.

She wove her way around the throngs of drunk people, grinding on each other as the music shook the house. She held her cup high, not wanting to spill a precious drop of her drink, more tequila than punch in it.

Her sister and Manon wouldn’t approve but they could fuck off for all she cared.

Life sucked and booze was a cheap remedy. 

She made her way to the living room, her footing surprisingly steady despite her inebriation and her ankle. She glared at the offending ankle, cursing it for what it would always represent, shackles and fear.

Her friends took up a couch but her eyes were on Lorcan, sitting in a chair with a girl on the arm, her legs dangling over his and he had a large hand on her tiny waist.

He brazenly surveyed her, his dark, dark eyes, the ones she would never admit to dreaming about, sweeping down and up her. Her scowl turned into a cocky smirk, she looked good and he knew it.

She wore a dark green satin mini dress, so tight it was like she had painted it on. It’s square top showed off her sharp collarbones and chest, a constellation of freckles splayed across her moon white skin. His eyes caught on her lips and she dismissed the flare of want in his eyes as she raised her cup and drank, savouring the burn of tequila.

But when his eyes flicked to hers, they became bored, flat. She hated that something inside her felt crushed when he looked at her like that.

Without complete control, she was walking towards him, a voice in her head screaming to turn back and run away but she couldn’t stop it if she wanted to.

Without taking his eyes off hers he said something to the girl and she left, walking to the back of the house.

Lorcan spread his legs, only enough so she would get what he was implying and a lazy smirk splayed over his lips as if to say she didn’t have the balls.

Elide decided in that moment, she didn’t care what he thought and straddled his lap, his shocked expression quickly levelled into one of victory. “Hi, princess.” Her nostrils flared in anger at his nickname for her but she plastered a seductive grin on her lips, leaning towards his ear so that when she spoke, her lips would graze the soft shell.

“There are many others here who would be willing to act as my seat.”His hands on her thighs tightened as something flashed in his eyes. Elide pulled back slightly, tapping an iron nail tipped finger on her bottom lip. “Oh, jealous, are we?”

His hands gripped her legs again and his jaw clenched and unclenched repeatedly as she leaned in to brush her mouth across the sensitive underside of his jaw. “What would you do if I danced with that man right there? Would you,” she bit the skin, sucking it between her teeth, “get mad? Would you come over and drag me away so you could fuck the feel of his hands off me? Would you pull me off him so you could fuck the image of his hands on me out of your head?”Her fingers toyed with the hem of his shirt and slipped beneath it to feel the defined grooves of his stomach. Her lips trailed down his throat, placing a soft kiss, the lightness of her lips at odds with her voice, in the hollow between his collarbones. “Would you mark me so everyone would see what we did?”

“Don’t tempt me with a good time, princess.”

She laughed darkly onto his skin, her teeth grazing his pulse. His breath quickened and she licked up his throat until they were face to face, locked in a battle of wills. In his eyes held a challenge, one she would gladly accept despite herself. He skimmed his fingers on the inside of her thigh, going higher with each pass of his thumb, delighting in the lust that grew in her eyes with every touch.

She shuddered slightly when he stopped his movements and she stood up from his lap, his body tingling from the loss of her on him. She took one of his hands and tugged until he stood. “Come get a drink.”

He grinned wickedly as she turned and pulled him behind her, easily pushing through the crowds of people.

It was quiet in the kitchen, people talking quietly as they poured drinks.

He followed her as she snagged a full bottle of tequila, still sealed and winked at him over her shoulder. He laughed quietly and when she moved to go to the backyard, he pulled her up the back staircase into his room.

She trailed after him up the stairs, eyes on his fingers tangled with hers and mind on how much she liked the feeling of his hand holding hers. She stumbled slightly on the step, a fog of tequila covering her senses and he turned, concern flashing in his eyes.

She liked that too.

“Come here.” He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, slinging her arms around his neck.

“I like it when you hold my hand. I like that my hand fits perfectly in yours, don’t you?”

She was rambling and drunk and she should stop talking but she couldn’t, she couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out.

Lorcan chuckled and grabbed the bottle from her, somehow opening it with one hand and taking a long swig from it, she didn’t know how he was still holding her and walking. "Yes, princess." 

She bristled at the nickname but smiled warmly at his answer. He opened his door and closed it behind them, throwing Elide on his bed with a yelp torn from her throat. Lorcan joined her, flopping on his back beside her, sitting back up so they could drink with ease.

Conversation flowed between them, stories exchanged until they had finished the entire bottle. A soft brush of his hand on her forehead to tuck her hair away turned to hungry kisses which turned to clothes being thrown on the floor.

And then Elide decided, as she writhed beneath him, the pressure under her skin almost making her want to burst out of this form and as he shuddered above her, his body rolling into hers, that maybe she didn’t hate Lorcan Salvaterre.

Not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)


End file.
